Blast From the Past
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Golden Age Superwoman story based on the Max Fleischer cartoons. Superwoman's endurance is put to the test after three dangerous female crimimals from Krypton escape from the Phantom Zone and begin wreaking havoc in America.


"Up in the sky! Look!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superwoman!"

"In the endless reaches of the Universe, there once existed a planet known as Krypton, a planet that burned like a green star in the distant heavens. There, civilization was far advanced and it brought forth a race of superwomen and men, whose mental and physical powers were developed to the absolute peak of human perfection."

In a vast space, edged with neatly trimmed blue kryptonian grass, we see large a polished metal circular road way, like one would spot in a cul-de-sac, except much greater. There stood a massive, golden building completely surrounded by fat, shimmering pillars, crowned with a tall, pointed spire that looked like a church's steeple. Inside the building, we see a darkened room, a spotlight focused on it's center, three figures, stand in this spotlight, their arms and legs bound together by large, metallic, cone-like devices.

"In the central chamber of Krypton's Hall of Justice, three criminals await sentencing.."

The honorable Wara-Sa, a somewhat aged, yet poweful woman, stood at a cylindrical silver podium, clad in a baggy hot pink robe that hung loosely off her slender frame, a golden halo-like ring ran around her equally golden blonde hair covered head. Much expeirience, also much righteous indignation was in her dark green eyes. "And now, for the benefit of the jury, I shall read the list of crimes committed by the accused." She announced in a deep, authoritive tone, before pressing a button on her podium, projecting the holographic image of a list of three dimensional characters of the Kryptonian script in mid air, for all, including the disgraced criminals, to see.

"Three seperate counts of attempted insurrection, One hundred and fifty counts of murder against their fellow Kryptonians, One hundred and seventy counts of destruction of Kryptonian property.."

As Wara continued to name the charges off, General Ursa Dru-Zod, the utterly gorgeous woman with short, well groomed black hair who at one point had been in charge of Krypton's military, before her attempt to overthrow the existing order, putting herself in control of the entire planet, gritted her pearly white teeth and narrowed her lime emerald eyes at the Judge, wishing that she had the strength to break out of her bonds and throttle her to death!

Ursa's accomplices, Foara Jax-Ur, a slim, well built young woman with shoulder-length brown hair, and Mala Quex-Ul, a slightly muscular lady with long lavender hair pulled back in a ponytail and a psychotic glint in her equally lavender eyes, had equally contemptable expressions as they stood behind her, all dressed in the same identical uniform, a black Kryptonian bodysuit from which the arms and legs had been ripped off, exposing their alluring limbs of differing pigmentations.

"And now, this court would like to commend the brave young woman who uncovered and helped to derail these treasonous acts, the youngest member of the scientific counsel, Lora-L!" Wara declared.

There was a polite smattering of applause as Lora, dressed in a light blue robe that barely concealed the bulge in her stomach, which was in it's fifth month of pregnancy, stood from her place in the large, circular ring that surrounded the courtroom that served as the jury. She took a brief bow before sitting again. She caught sight of the three women glaring at her, but she dismissed them in her thoughts.

"Now, as unesscesary as this seems, this is a system of justice and must be treated as such. This court now requires you the jury to deliver your verdict!"

The decisive word from each man and woman's lips caused the three criminals to grit their teeth with fury. There was not one being in the jury ring that did not speak "Guilty". Lora's proclaimation seemed to be the loudest and most confident of all.

Wara then turned to the three condemed women and pointed towards them accusingly. "The vote is unanimous. I sentence the three of you to 100 solar cycles in the Phantom Zone!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly the loud and contemptful tone of General Ursa emmited from behind her alluring lips, her thin black eyebrows furrowed with fury. "All of the members of this pathetic court think that a temporary setback such as this will be enough to save you all from our oncoming wrath? Nay, I say unto all of you, especially you, Lora-L, that we shall bide our time well, pondering and plotting our revenge on this planet and all of the feeble inhabitants therin! You shall remember this face, as it shall re-emerge to rule over you..ALL OF YOU! You shall remember.."

Ursa's raving was cut short by the hooded executioner, a solidly built, massive man, throwing the switch of the Phantom Zone projector, a medium sized floating silver metallic ball with a dark red "eye" in the middle. A red beam of light engulfed the three women and they grimaced and moaned with agony, then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone! Transported to an immaterial dimension, where they will drift as wraiths throughout the universe..

But before their sentence was up, Krypton was destroyed in a cataclysmic explosion! It's sole survivor, the female infant daughter of Lora, escaped the planet's doom in a tiny rocket - a rocket that landed on Earth, where the babe was taken in and adopted by the kindly Kent couple. As the years went by and the girl grew to maturity, she found herself possessed of amazing physical powers!

Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton! The Woman of Steel: Superwoman! Possessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice! Disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Clara Kent!

"Forget about Winter! I'd say spring's coming in like a lion!" Louis complained as he stood near the window of the Daily Planet office that he shared with fellow reporter, Clara Kent, his dark blue jacket off, his collar popped, as he fanned himself with his grey fedora. "I wish this lousy building would spring for some better air conditioning."

Clara, dressed in a dark brown jacket and skirt and and light blue tie. having just finished typing up a story, turned to Louis, chuckling softly. "I wouldn't be so quick to complain, Louis, after all, you have a Pulitzer under your belt!" she reminded him.

Louis looked back at Clara, a sour expression on his face. "Pulitzer or not, Clarybelle, this is exactly the type of condition that causes sit-down strikes!" He grunted.

Clara frowned with frustration and began to take her finished work out of the typewriter. "And it's exactly that type of attitude that leaves one unemployed.." she remarked under her breath, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Women.." Louis remarked out of the side of his mouth.

[Men..] Clara thought to herself to spare a further argument.

Just then, the sudden buzz of the intercom on Louis desk came to life, and the tinny voice of Tess, Perry White's secretary came over the small machine. "Lane, Kent, the Chief wishes to see both of you."

Louis regretfully donned his jacket and walked over to Clara. "Duty calls, sweetheart." He said with an affectionate smile.

Clara tried her best to avoid the blush beginning to crimson her cheeks at the term of endearment as she rose from her seat.

"An atom bomb test?!" Clara asked with bewilderment, her crystal blue eyes bulging out.

"That's right, Kent. Professor Heisel, who's in the business of dealing with atomic energy, has asked that I send my two best reporters over to give the average Joe and Jane the skinny on how much damage these deadly chicken fruits can do to an average town." Perry White, Chief Editor said whilst puffing on his favorite brand of cigar, his large, ham-like palms folded in front of him on his cluttered oak desk. "And exactly WHY we need to keep them out of the wrong hands. I don't think I need to remind you of the whole Luthor fiasco.."

"No, indeed." Louis said, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"We remember quite clearly. We'll get on it, Chief." Clara said assertively, donning her hat, before placing her gloved hand on her partner's shoulder, speaking as if she were his wife "Come on, Louis, we have a plane to catch." Before heading out the door, an air of superiority about her.

"Hey, that's my line!" Louis objected, as he followed.

The hot, white Nevada sun beat down on the strange little suburban town that was inexplicably built in the middle of the vast, blandly beige sands of the desert. Each house, all in pastel colors, stood in front of a patch of lush, nicely trimmed green lawn which was seperated by both a concrete driveway and a stainless, somewhat femininely designed, white picket fence. However, there appeared to have been a serious time lapse.. A man stood behind a stationary lawnmower with his hand lifted in a waving position, saluting someone who wasn't there. Frozen children, dressed in summer attire were posed going through an actively running sprinkler, and in the act of playing baseball in the streets, cars in static mid-manuevers avoiding the wayward future major leaguers, sparing them an early grave. Inside many of the houses, housewives, dressed in aprons, stood before an overflowing sink of suprisingly still clean dishes, water pouring onto the floor, forming a small puddle. In the den, fathers sat with the children, reclining on the sofa, as the radio near them played a pleasantly soothing melody. There was something that was just not right about these folk, something fake. For good reason, as they were nothing but plastic mannequins!

Miles away and up in a scaffold, there sat the black ovular weapon of destruction itself. It sat perched like a vulture, waiting for it's prey to die, waiting for it's release. But it wasn't the only thing waiting..

Miles away from the town, invisible to the human eye, the Phantom Zone dimensional prison, which had somehow drifted from the cosmos to this exact spot, sat. It's three evil, unaged inhabitants having fallen into a deep sleep after years of boredom. Little did they, or anyone else for that matter, in a different sense of the phrase, know what was about to happen..

Much farther away in a reinforced concrete bunker, Clara, Louis, Professor Heisel, a stumpy bald man in thick spectacles and a white lab coat, and Rachel, his seven year old granddaughter with long black hair adorned with a lacey pink ribbon, watched the small town through a small slit in the bunker with several pairs of binoculars. Well, the adults did at least, as little Rachel stood on her tiptoes, unable to see a thing, which she made quite known.

"GRAMPA! I wanna see the people blow up!" She shouted.

"SHH! Quiet, Rachel! I'm busy!" Prof. Heisel responded sternly.

"Hmph! No one lets me do anything!" Rachel huffed, crossing her arms and scrunching her face. Then she got an idea, and without making a sound, opened the back door to the bunker and crept out of the room.

Louis placed his binoculars down and turned to the Professor, asking "So, Prof, you're saying that little town will go up in smoke when this puppy hits?"

"Correct, Mr. Lane, the force and heat generated by this great weapon are unlike any bomb in the history of warfare!" Heisel responded, unable to keep the sense of pride out of his voice.

"Ooh, Louis, it sounds so frightening! I think I'll keep my eyes closed!" Clara said, feigning a sense of fright.

"Don't worry now, Clarybelle. I tell you what, when the countdown reaches zero, you can hold my hand." Louis reassured her.

"Oh, m-my.." Clara nervously replied, her blush and stutter quite genuine.

The jeep stopped about a couple miles outside the fake town. The two young, able-bodied soldiers exited and began unloading equipment from the back. Without them knowing, a concealed Rachel emerged from her hiding place and, with great stealth, slid out of the vehicle, running as discreetly as possible toward the doomed suburb. The soldiers, done with their job, re-entered the jeep and sped off, eager to get away before the countdown started.

"..49..48..47.." The monotone on the loudspeakers relayed as the armed forces retreated to their bunkers.

"Here, put these on. Safety first, that sort of thing." Heisel said, handing Louis and Clara a pair of large sunglasses, which they placed over their eyes. Heisel donned a pair himself.

"Really gets that bright, eh, Prof?" Louis inquired.

"Oh, yes. The flash has even been known to blind people. These tinted glasses take that risk away." Professor Heisel explained.

As Clara put her binoculars up to her eyes again, looking to the town, she jolted upwards briefly, uttering "My goodness!" in a terrified voice. She adjusted her super vision to confirm what she saw.

At the front of the fake neighborhood, running from house to house giggling and knocking over dummies, was Rachel!

"What is it, Clara?" Louis asked.

Realizing the countdown was at a critical point, Clara announced "I just need to use the restroom!" as quickly as she could and dashed out the back door.

Louis called out "Wait, Clara, you're going to miss the.." before saying resignedly "..Oh, forget it.."

Clara zipped up and outside the bunker in a flash, declaring to herself "This looks like a job for Superwoman!" Then, in the blink of an eye, whipped off her glasses, undid the hairbun behind her head, shaking her long raven black hair loose, kicked off her shoes, dramatically ripped open her jacket and dress shirt in one swift motion to reveal the black "S" shield on her dark blue costume, yanked her tie off, and pulled down her skirt down, stepping out of the pile of her outer clothing, she stood revealed, her tight muscles and feminine curves showing clearly through her tight blue costume, in her true identity as the mighty Superwoman! Her dark red cape fluttering in the breeze, Superwoman wasted no time as she crouched and took a powerful leap that propelled her over to the fake town in one bound!

"35..34..33.." The countdown continued as little Rachel wandered around the suburbs. Suddenly, as she was walking down the road, Superwoman landed right in front of her! Rachel bulged her eyes out in surprise

"Excuse me, young lady, but I have to get you out of here! This place isn't safe!" The Woman of Steel warned.

"Who are you?!" Rachel asked astonishedly.

"There's no time to explain! Let's go!" Superwoman exclaimed, she then scooped the young girl up in her arms and took another great leap skyward, defying gravity as she propelled herself and the girl far away from the test site!

"WHEEE!" Rachel shouted for joy as she soared through the air with Superwoman, as she held around the heroine's neck, her hair fluttering in the wind.

"Alright, dear, I'm going to have to ask you to shut your eyes real tight, okay?" Superwoman instructed.

"Oh, Okay." Rachel replied obediently, closing her eyes as tight as she could.

"5..4..3..2..1.." The tannoy counted down, before the atom bomb was released from it's cradle. It rolled down the scaffold at a breakneck pace and made contact with the target on the ground..

There was a bright, pure white flash of light that lasted for a couple seconds, but seemed to go on for hours. This was followed immediately by an earth shattering "BOOOOOOOOM!" As the fiery mushroom cloud began to ascend. In the town, Hades itself seemed to have suddenly taken up residence. Houses, vehicles and people alike began to burn as their bodies caught fire. The intense heat seemed to melt their plastic smiles into frowns, then to an unexpressive lump of putty. Suddenly, the shockwave arrived, and in an instant, the people, houses, trees and everything were hit with a blast of force that far exceded that of a category 12 hurricane if one was to exist, the tiny residences were smashed to matchwood, the burning people disintegrated, there was nothing but destruction everywhere.

"What was that?! Can I look now?" Rachel asked.

"Alright, but be careful." Superwoman warned.

Rachel opened her eyes and said "WOW!" in absolute awe as she saw the far off cloud of smoke and flame rising above the skyline.

Superwoman landed safely at an Army installation and let Rachel off gently. "Now, you tell the men in there to call your Grandfather and let him know that you're alright." Superwoman instructed.

As she turned to take off again, Rachel shouted "Wait!" Superwoman turned to face her. "How were you able to fly like that?" The girl asked in absolute reverence.

Superwoman kneeled down beside her with a smile. "I'm a superhero, sweetheart, I can do anything." She said, patting her on the head. She then turned and took another jump into the air, soaring into the sky.

"Wow.." Rachel said breathlessly, staring off after her.

To the three women, after the sudden blast that awakened them, they were suddenly experiencing new sensations..Fresh air..a breeze in their face.. There was a deep humidity, but it was a welcome freedom from the coldness of their ethereal prison. They stretched their weary muscles, which seemed to be strengthned by the solar rays that poured onto them.

After getting her bearings straight, it was Ursa who realized what had happened. Her emerald eyes widened and glistened, her grin wide with joy and unbridled pride. "My comrades, we are free... FREE!" She shouted with triumph.

"What manner of Planet is this with such a desolate surface and a colorless sun?" Mala asked quizzicly, looking around.

"And What sorcerey is this? What are these new sensations, this overwhelming strength I feel in my being?" Foara wondered aloud, balling her hands into fists and flexing her bare biceps, which had swelled considerably.

Ursa pondered the situation considerably, before prying her arms apart, which completely obliterated the restraints on her hands and forearms! She then spread her well defined legs apart, shearing off the leg restraints! Her comrades stared in amazement, before following suit, much to their pleasant surprise!

"AMAZING! I suddenly feel such might! As if I'm able to do anything!" Ursa exclaimed, kneeling downwards and, on an impulse, drove her fist straight into the ground! Not only did her fist cave in the area she had punched it, but a minor shockwave emitted from the same area, out to a five block radius! The Kryptonian criminal then rose to her feet with a twisted smirk and turned to her subordinates, saying "Comrades, this planet has somehow increased our strength to unspeakable levels! Don't you see that whatever lifeforms on this pathetic rock will have no choice but to submit to us?"

"But what if their powers are identical to ours, General?" Foara asked uncertainly.

"Highly unlikely, if we were powerful on Krypton, just imagine how much stronger we must be compared to the natives!" Ura reasoned. "Now, let's see how our gravity fares.."

As if on cue, the three women reared back and lept into the air, only to reach the sky almost instantly! Then, as they took this in, they realized that they were hovering suspended in mid-air!

"General! We're levitating! We're defying gravity to the extremes!" Mala loudly proclaimed.

"I see, Mala! On this planet, we seem to have been granted incredible powers!" Ursa responded. "And now, we shall begin our conquest of this planet, and finally rule over it's inhabitants!" She concluded hungrily.

The three women then placed their arms foreward, and propelled themselves foreward at the speed of sound, causing a series of deafening sonic booms that could be heard miles away..

Once back outside the bunker, Clara quickly re-dressed and went inside. Louis and the Professor were waiting for her.

"I missed the test, didn't I?" Clara asked innocently.

"That's putting it mildly!" Louis exclaimed. "Looks like it's another major league scoop for me and another mediocre assignment for you, my dear Clarybelle!"

Clara slumped her shoulders and pretended to sulk as she thought to herself [Perhaps, Louis. But saving that girl's life more than made up for it.]

Just then, there was a call on the phone installed in the wall. The Professor answered it. "Hello? WHAT?! You've got whom?! That's impossible, she's right.." The Professor said in shock, before looking around in panic and calling out "RACHEL! RACHEL!" Before turning back to the phone and saying "I'll be right there!" He then dashed up the stairs and out.

Louis just glanced at Clara.

"Don't look at me, Louis. When I last saw her, she was right here.." Clara said, pretending to be unaware.

The bony framed Idahoan bumpkin walked casually out of the general store, chewing on his usual diet of sunflower seeds, when he was suddenly astonished by the site of three beautiful women scantily dressed in black, descending from the heavens!

As the three looked about and caught site of him frozen in place, Ursa gave a knowing smile to her comrades and stepped foreward, until she was close enough to smell his unseemly body odor, and the scent of the partially consumed salted seeds in his mouth.

"YOU!" The alluring General's voice cracking like a bullwhip, which made the hick instinctively snap to attention, correcting his poor posture. "What do you call yourself?"

"M-m-mah name's C-C-Clyde!" The hayseed stammered nervously, his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"A curious pattern of speech. The beings here seem to have a delay in their thought process.." Faora remarked, bored and uninterested.

"What planet have we arrived on?" Ursa asked the hick with the upmost indimidation, her eyes burning into his.

"E-E-Earth, M-m-ma'am!" Clyde responded, fright still evident on his face.

"Hmm, Earth, is it?" Ursa slowly and seductively asked, putting her thumb and forefinger up to her chin and stroking it with an almost erotic rythym. "And who is in charge of this so called Planet Earth?"

"L-Lots of people in lots of places..but the one who does the commandin' 'round here is President Roosevelt." Clyde explained, lowering his chin to his chest while keeping his eyes on the three women.

"And soon, it shall be I, little man, that you all shall take orders from!" Ursa with greed evident in her voice. She then grabbed the man by his scrawny throat in a flash and lifted him high over her head, as far as her arm would extend!

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I-I-I'VE GOT A WIFE AN' YOUNGINS!" Clyde pleaded in a strangled voice.

"Tell me where this..President operates from!" Ursa ordered with a growl.

"No! I won't..betray mah leader!" Clyde said defiantly, amazing given the circumstances.

"I am your leader now, Earthling! TELL ME!" Ursa shouted angrily.

Clyde attempted to swallow, before finally saying, "Wa..Washin'ton D.C. 'S..'S on the ot..other side a the country..It's a big White buildin'".

"Thank you." Ursa said politely with a friendly smile.. before applying a moderate amount of pressure to the man's neck, there was the sound of gruesome crunching and cracking as the unfortunate man's mouth opened wide in a silent scream, only to have dark red blood come pouring out. His eyes glazed over, his suspended body went limp, and he was no more..

Ursa uncerimoniously dropped the corpse to the dirt ground. She looked down at her hands with a sense of pride, before turning to her comrades and saying with absolute arrogance, "Did you see what I was able to do to that creature? How I had the power to crush his throat?! With these POWERS, we shall be an absolutely unconquerable force!"

Mala casually strode over to a dirty looking pickup truck that seemed to have belonged to the recently deceased. "Strange.. These creatures match us in basic appearence, but are far more primitive, they still require these antiquated modes of transportation." She remarked with disdain. She then bent down, grabbed ahold of the undercarridge, and without any effort, lifted the heavy vehicle over her head, then, propelled it right into the front of the store! Along with the loud sounds of splintering wood and shattering glass, one could make out the sound of the unfourtunate shopkeeper's scream of terror being cut short as he too met his demise.

"Excellent work, Mala." Ursa congratulated as grey smoke began to emit from the damaged vehicle.

"My pleasure, General." Mala cooly responded, giving a short bow.

"And now, my comrades, foreward..to conquest!" Ursa weightily ordered, as the three women jumped into the air and took flight.

On the airline flying back to New York, Louis, cocky as ever put his notepad directly in front of Clara's face, who was sitting next to the window.

"You see, Clarybelle, not only do I cover an atom bomb test, but Superwoman shows up to rescue a little girl right in the nick of time! And another great story with the byline "By Louis Lane"! Another job well done, wouldn't you say?" Louis boasted, his ego practically getting larger and larger by the minute.

"Yippee, Louis, I'm so proud of you.." Clara said with a sarcastic monotone, turning her eyes to the clouds. Just then, she thought she saw three flying objects, far larger than birds, and humanoid in appearance, briefly cutting through the clouds, before swooping downwards again! "Louis! Louis! Did you see that?!" Clara said with a startled intensity, shaking Louis' shoulder, and pointing out the tiny window.

"See what, Clara?" Louis asked disinterested.

"The people! There were three flying people outside! Without any aircraft! Just like Superwoman!" Clara explained in a rush.

"Oh, Clara, now don't try to distract me from my latest achievment. Besides, if you thought you saw something, it was probably the altitude playing with your head. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep." Louis said in an annoyed tone, before adjusting his seat and closing his eyes.

Clara looked out the window again, a concerned expression on her face. "Just the altitude.." She whispered uneasily.

The three criminals soared through the air, their hair fluttering in the strong breeze created by their flight.

"General, look!" Faora said, pointing downwards at a series of colored dots on the ground "A small civilization! Shall we have a little fun with them?" She asked eagerly.

"Alright, but let us experiment with our powers from the air, Faora. We do have an appointment to keep." Ursa said nonchalantly.

Slowly, the women began their descent, until they were only about one thousand feet above the town. The civilians started to point upwards and make various exclamations.

"Hmm, let's see.." Ursa wondered aloud. She focused her eyes on the many buildings and residences, until she felt intense heat in her corneas, then, to her amazement and pleasure, two dark red beams of light came from her eyes and straight into the fire house of all places, setting it ablaze instantly! As the fireman who had successfully escaped attempted to fight the flames, Ursa exclaimed triumphantly "Incredible! We are able to conquer these pathetic ants simply by staring at them!"

"Let me try something!" Faora exclaimed with the giddiness of a five year old girl, before taking a deep breath and exhaling ever so softly between her pursed lips. The gale force of a category five hurricane hit instantly! Cars and people went flying into buildings, powerful trees were uprooted like weeds in a garden and used like battering rams! splintering wood fences and crashing into houses!

As the populace started crying out for anyone, anything to save them, Mala said happily "Ahh, such a blissful sound!" with her hand to her ear.. Before letting loose with both her laser vision and super breath at the same time, filling the sky with black smoke, and the air with the sounds of air raid sirens, property smashing and people screaming in pain..

In Keystone, South Dakota, about two dozen tourists stood on the cliffside facing Mount Rushmore in general awe of the wonderful sculpts of the great Presidents of the past.

Suddenly, from out of the literal clear blue sky, three black dots descended near the monument, until they were hovering right in front of them. There was a general buzz of confusion by the visiting spectators.

General Ursa looked at the stone faces of the Chief Executives with mild confusion "What do these stone creatures represent?"  
she asked Faora.

"I believe they are representations of the gods of this world." Faora responded.

Ursa looked back at the giant face of General Washington, saying, "I believe it is time to show these beings whom their new objects of worship are!"

As if on cue, the three floating women unleashed their heat vision on the rocks, altering the rocks in clouds of dust as pebbles rained down like hail! The crowd watching below began to scream in panic as they witnessed the horrifying sight. When the dust cleared, the women were gone, having changed the stone faces of Washington, Jefferson and Teddy Roosevelt with the angry, intimidating faces of Ursa, Faora, and Mala, with Lincoln's face completely oblitarated! The crowd was now completely petrified with fear!

A great number of Secret Service agents, along with Vice President Truman burst into the Oval Office as President Roosevelt sat at his desk signing a document. Roosevelt looked up with surprise. "Damnation, men! Whatever's the matter?" he asked with frustration.

"Mr. President, we have reason to believe that Washington is in danger of impending extraterrestrial attack." Truman explained. "The aliens have killed and injured numerous people in a Nebraska town, defaced Mt. Rushmore, and were last spotted over the skies of Herndon, Virginia. Mr. President, I would advise you to mobilize the military to protect the Capital!"

Roosevelt removed his spectacles, closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Without even looking up, he said, "Very well. Mobolize them."

Tanks, artillary, and troop trucks rumbled down the streets of The District of Columbia in single, precisioned file, civilians had been moved off the road and stood watching the military convoy headed towards Pennsylvania Avenue. Once they had arrvived, the vehicles began moving to surround the White House, while others branched away to cover the Capitol Building and the Supreme Court. Immediately, as soon as the soldiers' trucks had come to a stop, multiple troops spilled out and began building makeshift sandbag barriers around the Executive Mansion. Heavy Artillary guns were unloaded from the trucks and stuffed with ammo belts. Tanks aimed their massive cylindrical cannons skyward, as the brave men in uniform took their positions outside, a large number of grunts marched into the White House fully armed, ready to defend the Commander-in-Chief.

Suddenly, a random private shouted out "There they are!" As three black specks appeared in the sky! The troops wasted no time. They immediately opened fire, filling the normally quiet D.C. air with the sound of loud bangs!

In the sky above, the three women watched with surprise and glee as the bullets merely bounced off their alluring bodies!

"I think they are intending to harm us, General!" Mala said casually. "Yet we are unaffected!"

"I believe so, Mala! Let's teach them a lesson!" Ursa replied with psychotic pleasure in her voice.

The three then swooped down towards the team of soldiers and began their assault. Immediately upon landing, they began landing devastating punches to the men, breaking bones and snapping necks! Faora grabbed hold of an artillary gun's barrel and twisted it downwards as if it were made of rubber! Mala took hold of a giant tank under it's treads and effortlessly lifted it over her head, then, with a malicious grin, she tossed the mobile gun like a bag of trash, as it landed on top of a number of soldiers, killing them instantly.

Suddenly, something caught Mala's attention. "Look! That big white building there, that must be the President's Quarters!" She declared, pointing to the large protruding rotunda of the Capital Building. She immediately shot up to it and landed a single punch which snapped the large top off with the crackling of cement, and the roar of it's impact upon the ground.  
"ALRIGHT, YOU PATHETIC EARTHLINGS, WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE PRESIDENT?!" She shouted down to the frightened congresspeople huddled within.

"Mala, you have the wrong building!" Ursa called out.

Mala immediately lept miles over in one bound to Ursa and Faora again "I did?" She asked.

"Indeed.. Many more defenses seem to be laid around that building." Ursa explained, pointing to the massive, mostly disabled and smoldering defenses surrounding the White House.

"Very well, General." Mala replied, her face twisting into a demonic smile. "Then let us pay them a visit!"

The three women lept into the air at once, and impacted the top of the heavily reinforced ceiling, meant to keep the President safe, which failed instantly and collapsed like flimsy drywall under their black boots. A battalion of soldiers and Secret Service agents were ready for them and began pummeling them in the hallway, gunfire and smoke filling the noble mansion. Bazookas sending deadly missles their way. However, the men might as well have been shooting small pebbles through a pea-shooter, as none of these had any effect on the superwomen as they calmly advanced towards the men, the bullets crumpling and falling from their bodies, the explosives from the bazookas shaking their large breasts upon impact.

"Come now, Earthlings, surely you can do better than that! Those didn't even tickle!" Ursa taunted in a loud, defiant voice over the noise.

"Stop them, Men! Don't let them ge-AAAAAACCKK!" The Soldier in front started to order his troops before Ursa grabbed him around the throat and internally decapitated him.

One by one, soldiers and Agents, were disarmed, the women easily bending and crushing their metallic weapons with glee, and then either dismembering them like ripping the limbs off a rag doll, stomping on the men's gentitals, causing them to shriek in agony, or setting them on fire with their heat vision. Soon, the hallway was a bloody mess filled with the dead and the dying until, there were no obstacles in the ladies way as they made their way to the wooden double doors like they were headed towards a ballroom. Without even hesitating, Ursa pushed the doors inwards with a *Crrruuunnchhh!*

The multiple sidearms pointed at the three women from the various secret service agents in front of the desk, obscuring the Chief Executive was the first thing they saw. The men were perspiring heavily, they each had a hardened expression of anger on their faces. These were men who were willing to die for their leader without question.

"Enough of this foolishness! We have just proved that your efforts to guard your leader are futile! Stand aside!" Ursa harshly ordered.

"Do as they say, men.." a voice calmly instructed from behind the human wall. The agents cautiously parted as gracefully as the Red Sea must've, revealing President Roosevelt sitting at the desk, his head tilted foreward, his hands folded neatly in front of him.

"You are the authority referred to as.. President Roosevelt?" Ursa asked, her crystal green eyes focused on the man in what could be considered an almost pitying fashion.

"Indeed I am.." Roosevelt responded, as if anticipating some terrible fate.

"I am General Ursa Dru-Zod of the planet Krypton. Your country has been conquered. All of your pathetic defenses have fallen victim to our superior strength." Ursa declared in a voice that might as well have implied that she was running for public office herself. "I hereby order you to yield control of this vast continent and this entire planet to ME! Lest further calamaties befall it." She threatened, a grimace of hatred on her blood red lips.

Roosevelt inhaled deeply and exhaled through clenched teeth. He then looked up at the three malcontents with deep hesitation and regret and finally said with absolute commitment, "I shall.. Only if it means that peace will again be restored."

"Indeed it will. But if there is any more resistance, the bloodshed shall continue.." Ursa said with no emotion on her face in a voice so chilling, that it practically froze the room. "Now..To cement this surrender..Approach and kneel before me." She continued dramatically, widening her eyes, her hateful glare fixed on the man.

Roosevelt hesitated momentarily, before placing his hands beside him and manuevering himself from behind the desk and approached them, revealing that he was in a wheelchair.

"What manner of a mobile throne is this?" Faora asked curiously "Is it a sign of your authority?"

Roosevelt gritted his teeth in frustration. "It's called a wheelchair. I suffer from the Earth disease, Polio." Roosevelt explained. "As you can see, I'm unable to kneel before you."

A sweet, almost foreboding smile crossed Ursa's face as she said in a soft, kind voice, "That's alright. I shall assist you.." Before grabbing Roosevelt by the throat and lifting him up from the chair in one quick motion!

The Service Agents instinctively aimed their weapons again, but Truman called out, "NO! Don't do it, Men! You'll hit the President!"

The Agents looked back at Truman, then at the suspended Roosevelt, as if for approval, who answered in between sound of strangulation, "P..Put them..away, Men.." The Agents obediently, yet reluctantly holstered their sidearms.

Ursa, with a psychotic and triumphant smile on her face, slammed Roosevelt down on his twisted knees, bringing a shout of pain from the Chief Executive.

The Agents began to rush foreward, but then, Mala put her palm outwards to them. "STOP!" She ordered harshly. "If you value your lives, you will not come one step further!" The men slunk back with regret.

Ursa looked down at the sad looking man who had once led so bravely with a smirk, saying soothingly, "Good.. Very good. You have been a very obedient slave.."

Roosevelt was now near tears, his eyes shut tight, his breath shuddering as he thought with all his might, hoping that some form of psychic message would be successfully transmitted [Oh, Superwoman, where are you?! This nation needs you now!]

Clara sat behind her desk at the Daily Planet, going through some files on her desk. Louis was using the restroom elsewhere.  
Clara's demeanor was both annoyed at Louis' usual arrogance and concerned about the myserious flying objects in the sky. Had it been the altitude as Louis had suggested?

Suddenly, through the open door, Clara heard a radio transmission from another room. "Flash! This just in! A trio of extremely powerful and hostile female aliens have seized control of the capitol!" The rapid voice of the announcer fired off.

"What?!" Clara said aloud in shock, her eyes wide with terror.

Gathered around the radio, a group of men sat puffing on cigarettes. "Heh! That Welles guy can't fool me this time!" One man scoffed, pushing his green visor up.

"I don't know, guys, after that giant robot nearly destroyed half the city, anything's possible!" Another warned.

"I'm now told we're going directly to a transmission from President Roosevelt himself! Go ahead, Washington." The announcer said briskly.

The quiet and somber voice of Roosevelt then filled the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States, this is your President speaking.. You all know me to be a fair and just man who looks out for the best interests of the country.. We have all been through much together, seeing an end to the terrible depression that gripped this country.. And to a terrible war in Europe that was nearly brought to our domestic shores.." Roosevelt then took a deep, rattling breath and contintued. "However, today I must make another large decision. This early afternoon, three representatives from the planet Krypton arrived on this planet and stormed the White House.. Our defences could not match their amazing strength and we were overpowered.. After consulting with my cabinet, I have no choice but to abdicate control over the United States to General Ursa Dru-Zod.. And we must all act in strict compliance with... SUPERWOMAN! SUPERWOMAN CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WHEREVER YOU ARE.." Roosevelt's voice suddenly burst out in a desperate shout, before a harsh female voice yelled "SILENCE!" There was a rustling sound and then, the audio suddenly went dead.

"Um..Yes, well we appear to have lost the audio, but it appears we are in a state of jeopardy.." The announcer stated in a confused voice.

But Clara wasn't even listening any more, she was already removing her jacket and heading for the stock room down the hall, declaring to herself "This IS a job for Superwoman!" Clara closed the door behind her and turned on the overhead light, she tossed her jacket to the ground, removed her glasses, undid her hair bun, pulled off her tie and ripped open her dress shirt, buttons flying off as the black and red "S" symbol on her costume was revealed. She then swiftly kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her skirt, standing revealed in her costume, Superwoman carefully hid her discarded clothes behind some boxes and turned off the lights, she then cautiously snuck out of the room, looking both ways and seeing no one around, Superwoman carefully crept to the nearest window lifted it open, and lept out, soaring into the air, thinking to herself [Next stop, Washington! I just pray I'm not too late!]

Roosevelt, a trickle of blood emitting from his forehead and the corner of his mouth, his glasses knocked askew knelt on his hands and knees like a dog, whimpering softly to himself. Several Secret Service Officers that alternated between unconscious and deceased lay scattered around the room, either crumpled in twisted positions, or half of their body shoved through the thick walls. Truman shuddered with fear behind Roosevelt's desk, peeking from over the top whilst the three women were focusing their attention on his boss.

"Please..Please don't kill me..I beg of you.." Roosevelt begged with the upmost sencerity, his eyes focused on the blood spattered eagle symbol on the royal blue carpet.

Ursa, with the greatest of care, daintily lifted the weary leader's chin upwards with her long, slender, pale forefinger, until his eyes were level with hers. "I will not kill you..At the moment.." Ursa began, her voice as slow and sultry as a declaration of seduction. "I shall play with you first, as the Noshrow toys with her treasured prey before she feasts upon it's delicate body.." She continued, clearly enunciating every syllable to make her intentions clear to the frightened President, his eyes wide with panic. She then leaned in close to Roosevelt's ear and whispered ever so gently, "..And instead of you begging for your pathetic, worthless existance, you shall plead for it's undoing.."

All of a sudden there was a loud *BAAANG* Which caused the three women to look up in shock!

"Great Rao! What was that?!" Faora exclaimed, startled.

"Let us see what pathetic attack the humans are planning now!" Ursa answered with a slight grin.

As the three rushed out of the room, Roosevelt took a slight sigh of relief, wondering how long the peace would last.

The three exited the building, looking this way and that. They were confused to only see the destruction that they had left in their wake. Suddenly, there came a shrill *FWEEEET* from above! The criminals looked up to see Superwoman, her cape fluttering in the breeze, floating about two hundred feet in the air, her arms crossed across her broad chest and an indignant look on her face!

"Ladies, I'd like a word with you!" Superwoman said with the tone of an impatient Headmistress.

"Impossible! How is does this costumed woman have the same ability to fly as do we?" Faora asked with disbelief.

"Wait a moment.." Ursa said, using her super vision to take in Superwoman gorgeous facial features. Her eyes bulged open as a lightbulb went off in her head. "LORA! This woman has the same physical appearance as Lora!" She declared to her comrades.

Faora took a closer look. "Agreed. The hair is a different pigment, but she does share her appearance!" She said in realization.

"Wait! Do you recall how Lora was pregnant when she faced us in court? Is it possible that this is the begotten daughter of Lora, who had somehow gotten her off the planet before its destruction?" Ursa quieried aloud. "If so, then we shall finally have our revenge!" She concluded triumphantly, a psychotic smile on her face. The three women then took to the air, until they had reached Superwoman's altitude.

Superwoman braced herself. [They can fly just like me! What's going on here?!] She thought in a confused manner.

Then, without warning, Ursa zipped foreward and landed a dapper right cross on Superwoman's jaw, stunning the heroine to her surprise and sending her careening down to the ground, and right through the pavement in a shower of gravel. Superwoman came to almost immediately, rubbing her sore face. [What's the meaning of this? That wasn't supposed to happen!] Superwoman thought, stepping out of the small crater, before realizing, [Pain! I know the meaning of Pain!]

"HA! A weakling like your mother before you, daughter of Lora!" Ursa shouted derisively from the sky, her hands on her hips.

"Mother? You knew my Mother?!"Superwoman asked astonished, her mouth agape.

"Indeed I did. She was the one who uncovered our mission to make Krypton a better place through force and might, which led to our unjust imprisonment! And since your mother and the whole of Krypton are no more.. we shall return the favor, by conquering THIS planet and destroying YOU!" Ursa explained with enough venom in her voice to kill an elephant.

"Krypton..?" Superwoman half whispered to herself, before thinking, [So.. I'm from the planet Krypton.. My Parents..My real parents are dead as well..] Superwoman felt the tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. [No! I must be strong! Remember who you are, Clara!] She wiped the tears away and adopted a look of unbridled confidence. "Well, on this planet, I am known as SUPERWOMAN! I am the defender of truth and justice and I will NOT let you take unlawful control of this planet!" She declared in a firm, mighty voice.

"Are you now?" Ursa asked mockingly, before stating in a haughty voice, "Well, since we outnumber you, it shall take us no more than a matter of minutes to obliterate you!" Then, letting out a war cry, she dove in a powerbomb formation towards Superwoman. However, The Maiden of Might was prepared, and landed a hard uppercut under the General's chin, which sent her sprawling to the ground on her back. Startled at first, Ursa thought to herself as she regained her footing [Finally! A sizable challenge!] Before commanding her comrades, "HAVE AT HER!" in a fierce shout.

Immediately, Faora and Mala descended toward Superwoman at a fast pace, crashing into her and pinning both of her arms into the ground, forming a sort of snow angel indentation in the pavement. Ursa then lept onto Superwoman's stomach, which, to the heroine's surprise, knocked the wind out of her! Ursa then knelt foreward and began fiercely pounding away at Superwoman's unprotected face!

Superwoman couldn't believe that she was actually at the mercy of these women, but she didn't intend to keep it that way! With an upward jolt, she kneed Ursa firmly between the legs. The evil General's breath hissed through her teeth and her eyes shut tight. Her soldiers temporarily destracted by their leader's recoil of pain, Superwoman whipped her hands out from under them, grabbed the backs of their hair, and knocked their heads together with an audible *clunk*, and hammered the side of Ursa's face her fists, knocking her on her side like a stunned trout!

Superwoman then rose to her feet in front of the three moaning villainesses, her fists on her hips, declaring "You shouldn't have underestimated me, ladies! I'm much more powerful than you think!"

Foara slowly looked up with a devilish grin and said, "Neither should you have underestimated US!" Before lunging upwards and kicking her leg high in the air like a Can-Can dancer, cracking her boot against Superwoman's face!

Staggering back, Superwoman sensed a wet feeling on her mouth, putting her fingers to her lips, she saw that there was a dark green liquid on them! [Is..Is this my blood?!] Superwoman thought in a panic. Just then, she felt a strange sensation in her lips, as if some form of healing was occuring. Sure enough, her busted-open lip had already become fused back together almost immediately! However Superwoman ignored the feeling of relief and kept her guard up.

"I assume that you're not familiar with the Kryptonian martial art of Horo-Kanu?" Faora asked with a cunning smile, before continuing, "Then allow me to demonstrate!"

Superwoman barely had enough time to get into a defensive position, before Faora was on her, landing a quick and effective chop at the base of Superwoman's neck, causing the heroine's body to temporarily go limp! Without even giving her time to breathe, Faora grabbed Superwoman's arm and yanked it foreward, before elbowing her in the stomach as hard as she could! Despite the overwhelming pain, Superwoman kept her position, and zipped behind the evil Kryptonian, wrapping her muscular arm around her neck and pounding the back of Foara's head repeatedly with her knuckles!

"DAMNABLE WOMAN!" Faora cried out in a rage as she took hold of the heroine's arm and pulled her foreward, flipping her over her shoulder! Superwoman had expected this, however, and kicked both of her feet right into Faora's chest, knocking the criminal to the ground, sputtering and coughing.

Mala suddenly came into Superwoman's line of vision as she charged the Maiden of Might. She tackled the heroine, taking hold of Superwoman's body in a vice grip. She began to squeeze the heroine as tightly as a boa constrictor, and with her arms bound to her sides, Superwoman couldn't break free. "We warned you that it was futile to oppose us, Daughter of Lora! Now you shall reap the painful consequences!" The lavender haired malcontent growled hatefully.

Superwoman knew that she was at a disadvantage, and that she had to bust out quickly! Seeing as how she was face to face with Mala, and how she was another Kryptonian, and would probably survive what she was about to do, she concentrated her corneas until both of her eyes glowed red to Mala's horror. "And you're about to feel the sting of justice!" Superwoman declared, before letting loose with her heat vision right into Mala's eyes! Mala shrieked in agony, letting go of Superwoman and clutching at her injured ocular organs. Superwoman took full advantage of this and began pounding away at Mala's midsection like she was a heavybag until the large Kryptonian toppled over like a fallen tree with a mournful moan that almost made Superwoman feel sorry for her.

Turning around, Superwoman was surprised by the double attack of Ursa and Faora's fists coldcocking her square in the face while they rocketed foreward, flying at high speed, sending the Woman of Steel careening into the shimmering reflecting pool!  
Then the two women swiftly flew behind the tall, looming obelisk of the Washington Monument and gave it a light shove. Almost immediately, the towering concrete phallus had cracked off of it's foundation with a sound comparitive to a massive forest fire and fell foreward. A dazed Superwoman had surfaced just in time to see the massive tourist attraction practically on top of her! "Oh.." Was all that the Maiden of Might had time to utter before the monument had come down on her head, driving her back into the pool, and sending a torrent of water spilling in all directions!

A satisfied smile came over Ursa's face as she surveyed the heroine's watery prison. "Well that takes care of her for now. Let us attend to Mala and have some more fun with the so-called President.." She said hungrily. The two then floated down towards Mala, who was just beginning to collect herself.

Unbeknownst to them, however, The large grey monument was beginning to shift and move! Seconds later, Superwoman effortlessy lifted the giant landmark over her head as though it were a piece of driftwood! Laying the object gently beside her, Superwoman thought despereately to herself [I've got to get these maniacs away from the capitol before they cause further havoc! I've just got to defeat them.. But how..?] Then, suddenly the idea hit her! [Of course! K-Metal! If they're from Krypton like me, they'll also be rendered powerless by it's effects! All I need to do is protect myself, "borrow" the sample from the Metropolis museum, and they won't stand a chance!] Superwoman then lept from the water and soared towards the women, who were headed for the White House, and buzzed over them like a low flying bird! "Surprise, ladies!" she playfully called out, before turing away and heading for the setting sun at the speed of sound, a sonic boom following her.

Ursa growled with fury, shouting "AFTER HER!" Before the three lept into the air, zooming off in hot pursuit.

An ink black night had fallen over Metropolis. However, at the Daily Planet building, the panic was as bright as day!

"Great Caesar's ghost, Lane! Are you trying to tell me that Roosevelt raised the white flag to those alien women?!" Perry White asked, standing up from his desk with a start.

"Exactly, Chief. It was on the radio and everything." Louis replied nervously.

White took several puffs off of his cigar, blowing the white smoke out through his mouth and nostrils, nervously fidgiting about. "Hell, isn't Superwoman supposed to take care of problems like this?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sure that she's already on it.." Louis said in a voice that betrayed his uncertainty. "After all, their powers are apparently identical to hers."

"She's pulled tricks out of her hat before.." White began, before spouting "..And where in blazes is Kent?!" nearly biting the end off his stogie.

"I don't know, Chief..But I wish I did.." Louis replied, his voice trailing off as he looked out the window. [Clara.. What DID happen to you..?] He thought to himself with concern.

Superwoman landed in an abandoned construction site in the heart of Metropolis. Looking around, she spotted a great number of lead pipes lying in a heap, near the building's skeleton. The Woman of Steel walked over to them, thinking to herself [Yes, these should do quite well!] Then, faster than the speed of light, Superwoman went to work on the pipes, ripping them open as if they were made of tin foil, wrapping them around different parts of her body, and welding them shut with her heat vision, until finally, she had assembled a makeshift suit of lead armor! [Mmm, a little restrictive, but this should protect me alright!] Superwoman thought to herself, manuevering her body around before adopting a look of determination, saying. "Now for that K-Metal!" Superwoman then zoomed off toward the Metropolis Museum.

The Three criminals landed atop a skyscraper, overlooking the city below. "Im sure that this is where she arrived, General. But how do we locate her?" Faora asked.

"She appear to be fervent in her mission to protect these Earth creatures, so we shall draw her out by destroying them." Ursa coldly and carelessly stated.

"I know just what to do!" Mala said with greedy anticipation, before swooping off the building's roof and down to the busy street below, landing right in front of a city bus!

The bus' brakes screeched like a frightened cat as it rolled to a stop. The driver let off several loud blares on his horn, shouting "Get the heck out of the way, lady!" in an irate voice.

Mala simply smirked and squatted down, taking hold of the front fender in one hand, and the undercarrige in the other, she lifted the gigantic vehicle above her head, the driver and passengers screaming in terror, before tossing the bus clear across the highway! glass crashed and metal crunched as the behemouth, now sparking and smoking, came to rest several miles away!

"Now, let us keep them from fleeing our wrath!" Faora stated, before zipping into the air, and over to another tall building near the highway, floating behind it, she gave it a quick, hard punch, sending it toppling over on it's side in a cloud of dust, the roar of it's collapse drowning out nearly every other sound!

People either disembarked from their vehicles and began running for their lives, or sped them into reverse to escape from the destruction as Faora laughed maniacally, her laughing face raised to the heavens.

Ursa grinned with satisfaction as her eyes glowed red and she fired heat ray beams into the fleeing crowd! Cars exploded in balls of flame, and innocent civilians were turned into human torches by the General's amazing superpowers!

Louis, who had witnessed the beginning of the destruction from his office, was now outside the building with his camera, exclaiming fearfully "Great Scott! They're here!" In an instant, he began taking pictures of the virtual Hell on Earth, His nostrils taking in the terrible smell of burning flesh and steel. He caught sight of Mala flinging a passing car at a number of fleeing pedestrians and snapped a photo. However, the criminal noticed the flash and lept over to where Louis stood!

As he paused to replace his flash bulb, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air! "Say farewell, human!"  
Mala growled, her teeth gritted.

"H..Help me, Superwoman!" Louis gurgled as Mala began to apply pressure to his neck.

Suddenly there came a loud, heroic shout of "LET HIM GO!" That could practically be heard around the entire city.

Mala and Louis turned their heads to see Superwoman, standing in the middle of the street in her makeshift armor, one hand on her hip, the other clutching the glowing green K-Metal rock. Mala grinned and dropped Louis to the ground, allowing him to get oxygen back into his lungs with large gasps, thinking to himself [Superwoman, thank God!]

The two other criminals floated down next to Mala, and began stoically walking foreward. "So, Daughter of Lora! You've decided to finally reveal your cowardly countenance!" Ursa said with the upmost disrespect. "You even believe that pathetic armor you've constructed shall prevent your impending demise! HA! You're just as pathetic as your late mother!" She scoffed.

"I'm no coward, Ursa! In fact, I dare you to punch me as hard as you can!" Superwoman challenged the despicable General, her voice brimming with confidence.

Ursa began to feel something strange inside, a sense of some form of weakness, deterioration. She disregarded the feeling and continued, "Hmph! I shall be pleased to INDULGE YOU!" she pleasantly said with a smile, concluding with a shout as she rushed at the Woman of Steel, her hand cocked back, she then brought it crashing into Superwoman's exposed face!

Nothing happened! The punch didn't appear to affect The Maiden of Might at all! In fact, Superwoman grinned in a friendly fashion and winked! Ursa's eyes widened in shock as she tried again and again! Applying pressure to her rapid punches, they continued to meet with futility before she actually started to feel.. fatigued! She concentrated her eyes, attempting to utilize her heat vision.. Nothing! Now the once proud General was truly worried, her face showing her fear and concern.

Her comrades were petrified as they watched Superwoman simply grab their formerly fearless leader by the collar of her leotard and lift her above her head! Mala growled as she and Foara charged at Superwoman, Mala began throttling Superwoman's neck, as Foara went for her legs, but to no avail. Superwoman, a look of righteous fury on her face, simply scooped them up by their collars, pulling them off her body and hoisting them in mid air as well!

"Please, Daughter of Lora! Mercy! Mercy!" Faora cried out like a frightened child.

"Sorry, you ladies have done enough damage on this planet! You're about to get your just desserts!" Superwoman stated before taking off into the sky!

Louis just looked up at her receding figure with a smile, managing to say "She's amazing!"

White hot lava began to pour out of the Paricutin volcano in the Mexican state of Michoac n, as Superwoman and company floated down towards it.

A look of intense fear was on the faces of the three criminals as General Ursa asked with terror "What do you intend to do to us, Daughter of Lora?!"

"That's Superwoman to you!" The Woman of Steel shouted, before explaining "And I'm going to seal you for your delivery, so to speak!"

"No! Please, No!" Ursa begged. "I am able to give you anything your heart desires in exchange for freeing us from your hand!"

"It's too late, General! Your days of destruction and death are numbered!" Superwoman replied harshly before dunking the women into the blistering hot volcano mouth like they were filthy clothes going into a wash tub! Lifting the lava soaked criminals out, Superwoman inhaled deeply and exhaled her ice breath upon them until she was holding a frost covered mass of human shaped rocks! Then, exhaling the remainder of her breath into the volcano itself to prevent further destruction to the town below, Superwoman then traveled down to the abandoned buildings below and, spotting a sizeable piece of chain laying next to a blacksmith shop, she grabbed it and wrapped it around the mass of rock that was once the criminals, tying the K-Metal rock to it, she then soared up into the air, practically touching the shimmering stars, before rearing her arm back, she tossed the criminals past the atmosphere like a javelin! Satisfied with her work, Superwoman began her flight back to Metropolis. Trying to think of a good excuse to tell Louis.

The headlines the Daily Planet two days later read "SUPERWOMAN VANQUISHES ALIEN THREAT;SINGLE-HANDEDLY REPAIRS WHITE HOUSE, NATIONAL MONUMENTS" "SUPERWOMAN VANISHES BEFORE ROOSEVELT CAN ISSUE NATION'S HIGHEST HONOR" "Story by Louis Lane".

Louis sat on Clara's desk, one leg crossed over the other,the paper in his hands, looking over at Clara with total disbelief "Let me get this straight, you went home for lunch, and when you'd learned of the invasion, you hid under your bed until it was over?" He asked.

"Th-That's right, Louis.." Clara nervously said, conjuring up a phony blush of shame, her eyes lowered to her desk.

Louis was silent for a few moments before scoffing "And you wonder why you never get tough assignments anymore.."

Clara simply frowned, until she was suddenly surprised by Louis leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek! Her eyes brightened! "Why did you do that, Louis?" She asked startled.

"Why wouldn't I? That's another great scoop you handed me! I even got to meet The Prez himself! I couldn't thank you enou.." Was as far as Louis got before Clara interrupted him angrily "Louis, is that honestly all you care about? getting fame and glory at the expense of the feelings of others?"

"Hey, if you had a spine, you'd have a little glory yourself, Clarybelle!" Louis admonished.

"Yes, perhaps if I were like Superwoman, you'd respect me!" Clara said in a huff.

"Trust me, Clara, you're no Superwoman!" Louis stated haughtily, turning his eyes back to the paper.

Clara turns to us, smiles heriocally, pulls down her glasses and gives us a knowing wink!

THE END 


End file.
